1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of LCD technology. More particularly, relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, manufacturing method and equipment for an LCD panel.
2. Description of Related Art
PSVA (Polymer Stabilization Vertical Alignment) wide viewing angle technology enables the LCD panel to have a good black state, faster response time, and transmittance advantages. The PSVA type LCD panel, comparing to traditional LCD panel display, better to give users a higher level of visual experience, has gradually become the mainstream of development direction of the LCD panel.
In PSVA manufacturing process, PSVA type LCD panel usually mixes light-sensitive monomer (Monomer) with the liquid crystal molecules between the upper and lower substrates or with the alignment film (PI. Polyimide) such that the monomer molecules condenses to the surface of the alignment film by UV irradiation or heating. Therefore, the liquid crystal molecules have pretilt angle.
Before PSVA process, the LCD panel needs a SUV (Sealant Ultra-Violet) curing process. In this process, with reference to FIG. 1, the upper substrate 11 and the lower substrate 12 adhesive together through the sealant 14 to form an assembled panel. After adhesion, it requires to use UV (Ultra-Violet) ray 13 to expose the sealant 14 so as to cure the sealant 14. In the sealant 14 curing process by using UV ray 13 to expose the sealant 14, it requires a UV ray mask 16 to block the UV ray 13 to avoid the monomer molecule (not shown) mixed with the liquid crystal molecules 15 in the active viewing area from early reaction before the PSVA process. It is also known as a pre-cured action.
The UV ray mask 16 could block the exposure of the UV ray at the active viewing area 17. However, it cannot avoid the action of the oblique light, and the influence of the making precision and positioning error of the UV ray mask 16. The UV ray 13 still could expose the liquid crystal molecules 15 near the boundary of the active viewing area 17.
A capacitor is formed between the upper substrate 11 and the lower substrate 12 such that it exists an electric field between the upper and lower substrates. The electric field forces the liquid crystal molecules 15 to occur certain deflection. When the UV ray 13 exposes to the liquid crystal molecules 15 near the boundary of the active viewing area 17, the liquid crystal molecules 15 near the boundary of the active viewing area 17 are cured at a pretitle state because of early reaction. Therefore, the liquid crystal molecules 15 near the boundary of the active viewing area 17 cannot be vertical to the surface of alignment film such that they are different from most of the other liquid crystal molecules in the active viewing area 17 (as shown in FIG. 2). The boundary around the active viewing area 17 forms uneven screen or broken bright spot phenomenon, and will occur around Mura in the follow-up the stage. At this time, the UV ray mask 16 have to extend its edge with a distance to cover the boundary of the active viewing area 17 such that the liquid crystal molecules 15 near the boundary of the active viewing area 17 will not be exposed by the UV ray. However, that distance is unfavorable for narrow frame design of the LCD panel.